Once upon a time
by Marvin is my Muse
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Dean, this is his story.


Life of Dean (

Title: Once upon a time….

Summary: Once upon a time there was a Dean, this is his story.

Notes: So this exploded out of my head one day and, after fiddling with it I deemed it ready to be read! Anyway, I think it's one of the few things I've written with a happy ending so at least there's that. I have a crack fic in my head right now so hopefully it will be done soon. 

Also, lastly, to vetinarimithos, sometimes the chapter ends but it doesn't have to end badly, hopefully I can give this chapter a happy ending. Thanks for all your support. 

To mrsfrankenstien, you must be so confused – my apologies! 

**Once upon a time…**

Once upon a time there was a little boy. He had a mommy and a daddy who loved him and a little brother to watch over and play with and he wanted to be a firefighter when he grew up so he could help people in trouble. He was going to pick out one of Mrs. Jennings's new puppies with mommy and daddy on the weekend.

Once upon a time there was a silent boy who had lost his mommy. His daddy acted different and his little brother cried all the time. Something came after his mommy and scared him so he didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to be a firefighter anymore, they didn't help his mommy but daddy said hunters helped people and daddy was always right. His favourite bear burned up in the fire. 

Once upon a time there was a teenager who had lost his mom. He had an obsessed father who loved him quietly and a little brother he desperately loved and protected. He had to grow up fast. He used fire to help people now on hunts with his dad. Jenny Grayson had softly stroked his cheek while they fooled around. It was the first gentle touch he'd felt there since his mom had died.

Once upon a time there was a young man who had lost his mom. He had an obsessed father who loved him quietly but made him feel like a failure and a little brother who he desperately loved and protected. But the young man's father and brother were always angry at each other so one day his little brother left and didn't look back. The young man drove him to the bus station and gave him all the money he had. His little brother asked him to come with him, to stop helping people in trouble, and was angry when he didn't. Only a girl whose name he'll never remember knew how much he cried that night. 

Once upon a time there was a man who had lost his mom. He had an obsessed father who he hoped loved him and a little brother who left him and didn't look back. The woman he loved sent him away in disgust and anger because he told her about how he helped people in trouble. That night he got completely shitfaced for the first time in years. He couldn't get rid of the pain that haunted him so he just opened his heart and let it in. 

Once upon a time there was a hardened hunter who had lost his mom. He had an obsessed father who had lost sight of his priorities and an obsessed little brother hell bent on revenge and hurt beyond his help. They were looking for his father but he still helped people in trouble. Sometimes he would call his dad just to hear his voice and he'd imagine that the words "if this is an emergency, call my son Dean…He can help." were coloured with pride. Sometimes he believed it. 

Once upon a time there was a broken man who had lost his parents. He had a little brother who worried about him, a busted up car he whaled on and a dark hole inside where his father used to be. He continued to burry his feelings and help people in trouble. Sometimes, when he was alone and in the dark, he would allow himself to admit that he was in trouble too. But once the sun came up, he would grin and say he was fine.

Once upon a time there was a scared hunter who had lost his parents and his little brother. In desperation he sold his soul for his little brother's life, killed the demon that killed his parents and suffered many hurts along the way. He was afraid of going to hell, of leaving his little brother, of suffering for all eternity when he'd suffered so much already. He was so tired of fighting but he was determined help people in trouble and kill as many evil sons of bitches as he could. Every time he thought of his deal, his fathers words "take care of Sammy" would come back to him and he knew it was the right thing to do despite the fact that he would never see his mom again. 

Sam looked up from watching his now-sleeping children and nephews and saw Dean leaning against the doorframe of the bright yellow room. His brother raised his eyebrow, "You've spun some story there Sammy, 'don't know if I can live up to that." Sam gazed up at his heroic older brother - his eyes lingering on the scar that crossed through his eyebrow and disappeared into his hairline, the only physical reminder of Dean's deal all those years ago. Looking back at Dean's warm green gaze, lingering over their children, Sam couldn't help it, "You already have big brother." He said, thinking of all Dean had done and continued to do. "You already have." 

"This is John Winchester I can't be reached, if this is an emergency, call my son Dean (866) 907-3235 He can help"


End file.
